Level Zero
by Esia
Summary: Abi and Esia are both mages. When Esia joins Abi in a quest to collect 200 Evil Eye Tails for Nella they get caught in a rare glitch that transports them to a new demension that is later named Zero. How the heck are they supposed to escape the game?
1. Quest of Misery

**Level Zero**

**Quest of Misery**

Maple Story has become the most popular MMORPG in America, Runescape coming in second or third. Many game designers and scientist designed a way for it to evolve into a virtual reality game, where you can touch, smell, and hear in-game. Many people enjoyed this; of course there was a con. The con was that the only way to exit the game was to be in a town. (Ex: Henesys, Kerning, Ludibrium, Sleepywood, etc…) Besides for that, security guards for inputted into the game for a safe non-molestation experience.

Abi sat on the stairs leading up to Nella in the bustling city of Kerning. She scanned the city for any trace of someone she might know. No one. She sighed and clutched onto her flip cell phone, the gold "MS" letters sparkled in the dim light. She flung open her phone and searched through her buddy list looking for a certain someone. Finally she found her best friend, Esia. She pressed the name and a small chibi holographic girl appeared from the cell phone.

The cell phone that hung loosely from Esia's belt started to vibrate, making the small bells on her belt rattle like a snake. What does she want now? Esia thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She grabbed the cell phone and flipped it open. A hologram of her friend's chibi character appeared and said, "Yo Esia! I need help on a quest."

"Which quest?" Esia asked. Just like her. Abi always needed help with a quest.

"Nella needs some stupid 200 evil eye tails for Cutthroat Manny." Abi didn't wait for an 'okay'. "So, meet at Sleepywood?"

"Um, okay, sure. I don't have any scrolls though." Esia replied. "So, I'm going to walk."

"Oh crap. Well meet you there." Both Abi and Esia turned off their MS cell phones.

_30 minutes later…_

"Buying 200 Evil Eye Tails! You offer!" Abi yelled pathetically.

Esia came up behind her and poked her on the head. "I'm here!" She yelled.

Abi turned around. "Finally you're here! You're the slowest person I've ever met!"

"Sorry, I didn't have any scrolls so I had to walk. Then, these rabid crocs surrounded me. I was trapped…But, I defeated them all! Then Zakum came and challenged me to a Duel and I taught him how to trust in the heart of the cards. Suddenly, Yu-Gi-Oh comes out of my soul and is like 'Honor: My anti-drug!"

Abi tapped her foot impatiently. "You got lost, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" She looked sideways mischievously.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Maple Story or Wizet.

Credit:

Written By Esia

Helped By Abi

Author Notes:

Esia: Haha…Yu-Gi-Oh….That's funny!

Abi: You're so retarded. -- I mean, seriously, you couldn't think of something better than Yu-Gi-Oh?

Esia: By the way, since Abi and I are writing this Maple Story fanfiction together, we decided I would write the first chapter and she would write the second chapter, so on so on. I have written this chapter and the next one will be her piece of work.


	2. This Isn't Sleepywood

**Level Zero**

**This Isn't Sleepywood**

After hours of training, Abi and Esia seemed to be no where. Abi had tried taking Esia the same way that her friend Kiz had led her the first time she needed Evil Eye Tails, but...

"We're lost, aren't we?" Esia sighed, narrowly avoiding the burning-hot steam rising from a steam vent in the Ant Tunnel.

Abi zapped a zombie mushroom with her magic claw, then turned to face her childhood friend. "Oh, come on, you baby. I'm sure I remember this place. Besides, it's fun exploring." She jumped over yet another cluster of vents as steam rose. "Unless, of course, you know, we run into level 100 monsters while we're down here, or something..."

Esia froze. "Okay, that's it. You have no idea where we are. We haven't seen a single Evil Eye. And I vote we turn back now, before anything we can't fight comes along."

As if on cue, Abi and Esia looked around, feeling something strange in the air around them. Though it was too dark to see, Abi could barely make out human-like features on pale, sunless skin, as the two girls were bombarded with a parade of arrows, shurikens, magic, and swords.

Both mages shot magic claws at the weapons, and the people throwing them, with their wizard staffs, but to no avail. Esia and Abi either missed, or when they did hit, it did zero damage. Almost like if you and your friend are having a fight, and you try to slice them in half with your sword, but because of safety rules in the game, it'll do no damage. But, even more unfortunate for them, the creatures were able to do damage to them. While some attacks only did one damage, others did damage in the hundreds.

Both Abi and Esia were out of HP instantly and turned into ghostly spirits, aimlessly floating around tombstones.

"I told you we should have gone back." Esia gloated telepathically.

Abi shot her best friend a death glare. "Just shut up and go back to town, moron." She snapped. Simultaneously, they both grabbed their cellphones and pressed a small button on the side. Their vision went black.

When she regained consciousness, the first thing Esia expected to see was the damp, humid forest surrounding Sleepywood. But, instead, what met her eyes was a dark forest-like cave, with wood and stone house, and expressionless creatures that she couldn't tell if they were zombies or humans. She recognized them immediately as the things that had attacked them in the tunnel. Esia grabbed her staff and tapped it on the ground. A faint glow emitted from her staff, and she was able to see a bit more clearly. Lying on the ground next to her was the noticeable figure of Abi.

"Hey, Abi, wake up." Esia said, shaking the sleeping (or possibly just lagging) girl on the ground.

"Ugh, what now?" Abi groaned, sitting up and feeling around for her staff. Dangit, she must have lost her staff during the fight, "Someone selling level 28 mage outfits cheap?" Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Toto, something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore. Girl, this ain't Sleepywood."

"No, duh." Esia said. "And look who's wandering around the streets."

Abi looked all around them. "The creatures that attacked us..." She breathed.

"This isn't good." They said at the same time. Then, again at the same time, they added, "Jinx, personal jinx, you owe me a soda. Jinx, personal jinx, you owe me a soda. Jinx, personal jinx, you owe me a soda..."

* * *

Disclaimer: Fine. You caught us. We own MapleStory, you happy? _Police sirens sound. _Okay! We DON'T own MapleStory!

Credits:

Written by Abi

Help from Esia

Author Notes:

Abi: Okay, not my best work, but I wrote this late at night! So sue me! Gosh. .

Esia: Yeah, I still liked it though. We really should make the chapters longer, but I'm sure later on they'll become longer since there'll be more to write about. Thanks for reading! Happy mappling!


End file.
